You, Me & Brittany
by QuinnSalvatore
Summary: Happy couple Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry head to Rachel's fathers house in the Hampton's for the Summer to spend some quality time together. But when Quinn's high school best friend, Brittany, shows up at their doorstep having lost her job and apartment, the two temporarily take the girl in - or so they thought. Idea from "You, Me & Dupree"
1. The Berry and the Bray

Set three years after graduation (Quinn and Rachel are both 21). Quinn is currently at Yale and Rachel at NYADA, the two girls officially started dating on Rachel's 19th Birthday, but before then found condolence in each other after leaving Lima, and slowly fell in love. The girls haven't kept in touch with other members of the Glee Club as all have gone their separate ways. All events of the show up to Season 3 are still canon.

"Okay, okay _fine_!" Rachel squealed as she took the last clearing into the suburbs of the Hamptons. In all honesty Rachel was torn with the fact that she didn't want to leave her dads back in Ohio, but at the same time conquering New York was her act of womanhood, she could hardly complete that with her Dad's behind her - Vegan ice cream in hand if anything went wrong. But when Hiram and LeRoy moved to the quaint street of Linton in the south of the Hamptons Rachel could hardly disapprove of the picturesque white picket fence and perfectly prude petunia's that decorated the three story family home. Of course it was a little bit excessive for just the two of them, but Rachel made sure to take every weekend she had off to go down and see them from the city. Plus the drive wasn't too far away for them to make after her shows. All and all the move was definitely a success. Mostly because three years down the line here she was driving down to have the whole house to herself for the entire summer as her dads explored Florence. Oh, she'd have to share it with her girlfriend of course. Sitting right next to her in a pleated nude skirt and crisp white shirt, cropped blond hair daintily frolicking in the draft of the open window was Quinn Fabray, her Quinn Fabray. The Quinn Fabray that she had been dating for the last two years. The Quinn Fabray that had Rachels heart wrapped around her little finger, well index finger actually (It wasn't a promise ring or engagement ring, but it was their ring. It helped when they'd go to bars too).

"Eyes on the road Berry, I've had one too many car accidents already" she quirked her eyebrows up with a smirk as Rachel protested with an eye roll but none the less kept her hands firmly on the wheel. Actually Rachel always did, it was one of the quirks that Quinn admired, and in comparison to her own reckless driving it was a pleasant change. "I promise you wont regret it" Quinn said reassuringly with a firm nod, flicking through the radio channels trying to find a good station.

"Q the water is freezing, no one goes out swimming this early in the year. People will think we're crazy or at least partially rebellious and I mean we have a reputation to hold up in this neighborhood. So, please don't make me regret it" she protested with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes flicking towards Quinn in attempt to read her expression. Her eyes darted from the road to the blond girl confused. "Why are you smiling like that?" she chuckled as she took in Quinn's grin.

"Oh nothing, just that the hot tub would be really nice to slip into afterwards" the blond muttered with a smug expression that turned Rachel's cheeks into a flaming raspberry color. Rachel wanted nothing more than to jump into those waves in that moment. An old song they did in one of the earlier glee club days came onto the radio and as they drove there was a pleasant silence in the car to match the calmness of the song. Out of the window Quinn peaked out to try and see the shore line but somehow they weren't close enough yet. She didn't really mind since the moment she was in was perfect enough to enjoy for as long as possible. The morning had been a hectic blur or preparation, since Quinn had just arrived from Yale an hour or two before they had to leave. It wasn't even clothes that they had trouble packing, it was everything from keys and things to be locked and toiletries to be bought and asking the neighbors to feed Elphaba (Rachel had found a kitten somewhere off Madison Avenue a year ago and just didn't have the heart to leave it. Quinn's allergies got better eventually) and even making sure the iron was off. All in all the morning was a stressful mess, and there was nothing like a road trip down to the sea side to clear the two girls thoughts. Quinn slowly placed her hand over Rachel's in the space between their seats and ran her thumb over the top of her fingers, the brunette squeezed back with a smile. It was these kind of moments that confused the girl more than anything - what had she done to deserve to be so happy? Of course if she really dissected that thought she had to come face to face with the fact that her life wasn't perfect and there were plenty of aspects of it that made her incredibly unhappy. She thought maybe the question she should ask is what did she do to deserve Rachel. But that was a question that she simply didn't have an answer too. Instead she found herself thinking about how this summer would be which seemed to be a much simpler topic. She imagined long walks on the shore, and early morning swims as well as late night ones in the pool. She found herself thinking about all the meals they would make, and what kind of cakes they could invent and if the neighbors were nice. Not that it really mattered, since Quinn was more than content with spending her whole entire time with her girl, and Rachel's feelings were incredibly mutual. It was hard living so far away, and even though holidays were a blessing the after college skype calls and texts and even letters as well as the odd weekend visit made them yearn for each other even more. This was their chance to stock up on 'them' time, since they both knew that they had troubles ahead. This was their chance to have a peak into what their future could be, this was their summer. Or so they thought.


	2. Afraid of the dark

"Rachel" Quinn breathed as she bent forward from her seat to take in the full view of the house, even in the darkness of the ever growing night. Mr and Mr Berry had definitely pushed the boat out on this one. Quinn's lips flicked up in a grin of delight as she took in every corner of the building that would be their home for the next few months. She knew the house was large, but from up close it seemed even bigger yet the perfect size. Three symmetrical and pristine windows decorated each side and an oak door welcomed them in with humble pillars on either side and a warm glowing light above. The pathway towards the house was evenly covered in small linear shrubs that sprouted what looked like miniature roses. The lawn was mown and even in the dim light Quinn admired the luscious green color it boasted. Below the first floor windows larger versions of the rose shrubs floundered and Quinn could hardly wait to get out of the car. The whole building had a warm, welcoming, honey glow.

"You like it?" Rachel beamed as she watched from Quinn's expression then back to her other home. "It's actually sort of my 'dream' house" she lightly scoffed looking down onto her lap as she pulled the keys out of the ingition. She chuckled to herself and tucked her hair behind her ears "It's silly really, but it is. This is my version of a barbie house, of course with more style and a little less tacky and-" Rachels rambles were softly closed with the touch of those familiar lips, making the softest of pleasurable moans escape her own. She dared flicker her eyes open to meet those green ones she knew like the back of her hand.

"It's beautiful" Quinn mumbled before leaning back into her seat and pulling her seatbelt out. It didn't take long for the girls to yank out their suitcases and with a small panic in finding the key there they were inside of their home. Rachel perched on the wooden staircase and looked up at the tall ceiling in content, Quinn dropped the last bag and fumbled her way through the luggage to join her. "I'm guessing you have a list of important things hm?"

"Yes" Rachel smugly smirked "As a matter of fact I do" she reached for her leather handbag and searched for a moment before pulling out her red planner. Turning to the marked page she extracted two pieces of paper, the writing on one Quinn recognized immediately to be Rachels, the others was one of her dads, she couldn't quite tell just yet. "So this one's the one they left for us, but they left out some obvious markers about what day the rubbish has to be taken out and the fact that the guest bathroom's taps are the wrong way round" Rachel persisted with a subtle tone of irritation, this house had definitely become a project of hers during more lonelier weekends when he Q couldn't visit. "But except for that we're going to be just fine"

"Of course we are Rach, relax" Quinn reassured taking both her hands in her own, Rachel's posture instantly comforted down with a silent sigh. "Now how about we unpack tomorrow and well tonight we can just-" the girls tensed as a sudden sound pierced the soothe silents of the suburbs. Another crash followed, this one closer. It was the kind of racket that neither girls would usually mind in the city, but the intention and presence of someone outside was vivid. Rachel popped straight up and Quinn was quick to follow. "Wait, don't" she mumbled still not taking her eyes off the sound that was coming outside the closed door. Rachel wanted to push through and see, but part of her also wanted to run upstairs and jump in bed with Quinn. The two temptations were fighting each other urgently. Quinn took a step forward.

"You can't!" Rachel hissed grabbing her shirt as she pulled her back and looked up at her "It's probably just a squirrel or a cat or maybe even a badger" she was mostly trying to reassure herself, but the idea of how large a squirrel would have to be to make that noise was just as menacing. She felt her stomach tie into a tight knot. Another snap echoed it's way to the girls and Quinn sighed frustratedly. "okay fine, lets look together" Rachel quickly spat out in defeat, she swallowed hard and composed herself as she took a step forward as Quinn did the same. The blonds fingers rapped around the door handle and Quinn gave a gentle twist and tug, Rachel clenched her teeth in a tight grind as she prepared to face whatever was waiting outside. It was too quiet here usually, sure she would get used to it, but it was nothing like the city. The hum of traffic and street cries had become an almost lullaby, but now they were clearly getting burgled. But before the door was fully opened the security light shone out the corner of the house where the noise was coming from, giving the girls the needed security to yank open the door.

"Whose there!?" Rachel cried with a little more bravery than before, her eyes frantically scanning the dim light trying to make out something, all whilst absent mindedly hiding behind Quinn. "They're by the bin" she whispered to Quinn whilst motioning with her hand, the majority of her body still behind the door. A shadow moved in the distance and Quinn pressed the large oak door tightly shut before sinking to the bottom of it with her back pressed against it. She knew how these kind of horror movies usually ended, and even the beige and cream decor of the homely house and faint smell of vanilla and Rachel couldn't make her feel safe. Rachel stayed close to the wall and with anxiously round eyes regarded the crouched blond. "What now?" she mouthed nervously as she scraped her back into a slick pony tail, she didn't know why she did it, perhaps it made her feel more capable to meet whoever was outside there. The night had definitely taken a turn for the worse. She imagined how she wanted this to be, how her and Quinn would watch a movie together entangled on the couch eating popcorn, how they'd laugh and have midnight coffee, and after all was said and done how they'd make their way up to the shower...

"Rachel?" Quinn's hushed voice popped the bubble of the girls day dream ferrociously and Rachel couldn't help but heave out a deep sigh, she really hoped they weren't getting burgled for that reason more than anything. She cursed herself for being such a bad person and not thinking straight, since this was hardly an appropriate time to be wondering about Quinn's Fabray's. She flushed red and told her to snap out of it, since these thoughts became more and more frequent the longer away she was from her.

"I'm just going to call 911" Rachel pleaded to herself as she also crouched down to reach her purse. Suddenly the petite brunette froze, the footsteps were getting closer. She shut her eyes tight and stayed low, more worried than ever about her blond that was the only thing except the door barricading them. And then the one sound that neither the girls expected, even after all that, occurred. A polite, sensible, knock. Rachels eyes shot open and Quinn stared back shaking her head with raised eyebrows. Another knock followed, still polite but with a greater sense of urgency. Retrieving her pepper spray from her bag the still crouched Rachel Berry tensed as she shot one last look to Quinn who was thinking the exact same thing, it was now or never.

"Guys?" A small and almost familiar voice broke from the other side. Rachel's expression remained unchanged but something in Quinn's became more quizzical. "Hello?" it repeated with a little more confidence. And just as if Quinn was a puppet whose strings had been cut her stance of fear fell in one big swoop and she pulled the door open. There in the darkness stood a fairly tall blond with a hat on her head. But this wasn't any hat, and of course, this wasn't any girl. The paws and whiskers pertruding from the head gear fell towards a familiar lightly freckled face that had an expression of pure panic. A dancers body was slung in a thin blue t-shirt that read depicted a rock telling a ruler that he ruled, and well the visa versa could be imagined. All topped off with sweat pants and sneakers that looked as if they'd been through the trenches stood a very sullen Brittany Pierce. "I went to your place Q but your neighbour said you'd come here" she nodded completely at ease now even though the two girls on the other side of the door remained extremly bewildered. Brittany's eyes curiously fell upon Rachel and then the tiniest of smirks sparked onto her expression "Are you guys shacking up now? Because I totally saw that coming, even though I was still surprised when the guy next door said the only Quinn he knew was the one that visited Rachel over here" her bright eyes shone in the dark as she rocked on the back of her heel. Rachel pinched Quinn's waist from behind with a strained expression as to make her say something, Quinn flinched but quickly caught on and plastered on her best face before clearing her throat.

"Britt I mean it's great to see you...but I haven't heard from you over two years" Quinn's voice hitched a little at the end. In all honesty she'd missed Brittany more than she'd wanted to, in fact she'd even tried contacting her endless amounts. She'd get a voice mail here and there for the first year, but it seemed as if the other blonds life had hit full throttle which left no time for high school reunion's. Rachel had on multiple occasions comforted Quinn's sullen heart and emphasized the fact that Quinn needed to accept that things changed and they weren't her fault. Perhaps it was because of the lack of interest Brittany had shown Quinn that Rachel stood her ground with a displeased frown, this was certainly not the guest she was eager to welcome. Brittany's head hung low at Quinn's words and Rachel could hear the barely audible sigh that left her girlfriends lips. This wasn't going to be easy. "But don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see you...but is everything okay?" Quinn added, her eyes darting from Brittany to the now visible various bags behind her, and of course the spontaneity of the visit. Luckily, for once, Brittany caught on.

"Sure it is, I mean today has had it's ups and down like any day, but I'm feeling a lot better now." Or so Quinn had hoped she'd caught on. Rachel shuffled her posture firmer and tried her best not to glare at the girl, she wasn't sure why all these emotions had come to the surface.

"What kind of lows may I ask, Brittany?" Rachel asked as eloquently as possible.

"I lost my job which means I lost my apartment too" the almost nonchalant edge to her voice made Rachel's blood boil, but this time she decided to settle down and keep her lips tightly shut. After all, this was Quinn's friend. Brittany could feel Rachel's apprehensiveness so instead turned her gaze to Quinn. "Could I speak to you for just a sec, Q?" Brittany's eyes were wide with vulnerability. Quinn hesitated but exhaling a deep breath she looked over to Rachel who reluctantly nodded and then made her way outside on the doorstep to join Brittany, softly closing the door behind her and wrapping her arms around her own chest.

"Brittany I'm sorry about your job and the house, but" Quinn bit down on the inside of her cheek hard, frankly she knew this question could really hurt, but none the less it had to be asked. "What about Santana? I'm sure she could help you out maybe better than I could.." It wasn't even the potential fact that Brittany and Santana perhaps were no longer together that made the question taste bitter in Quinn's mouth, it was the fact that she should really be asking wouldn't her parents be a better help to her. Even though Quinn wasn't in contact with Brittany that didn't mean she didn't still visit her mom back in Ohio, and since Lima wasn't that big of a place word spread fast, especially about locals. So when Judy had told her daughter about Mrs Pierce having terminal cancer it only made Quinn more desperate to contact her old friend. But the cancer spread and it was too late. The next time Quinn visited her home there was already a coffin with her in it. She shuddered at the thought. Perhaps the worst part maybe is that Brittany probably needed her dad most then, and even though no once can really blame him, the man turned to drink and with that he himself might as well have been in a coffin right with his wife. Quinn didn't know where Mr Pierce lived but he sure moved the hell out of Lima. Some people say he's in a rehabilitation centre in Wisconsin, others mentioned moving to Europe and carrying on his old ways. And of course there was the other rumor, that the old drunk had hit a whiskey too many times and was six feet under. That's why Quinn stopped listening to the gossip. Because she was too scared to think it could be true, and too sad that it could've happened to a good person like Brittany.

"I can't ask San, I just can't. She's on this course in Los Angeles and it's for like six months, Quinn." Brittany started, and Quinn could see the familiar look in her eyes that she recognized as one she'd often had herself, she was helpless, desperate. "I promised her I'd be okay, she'll be super worried about me and she'd come home and I can't do that to her. Plus there are already cracks in our girlfriendships" One look at Brittany and Quinn knew she didn't have the heart to turn her down, but this wasn't about heart, this was about practicality. And the truth was that this house wasn't Quinn's and it wasn't even Rachel's, and as much as she wanted to let Brittany stay at her apartment back in New Haven, but she was renting it out for the summer and frankly she could use the money. Sure she supposed she could go stay with her mom back in Ohio but there wasn't a good chance that she could get back on her feet all the way over there. Quinn fought in an eternal battle in that moment and silently groaned as her consciousness kicked in.

"Wait here" she said with a sympathetic smile as she turned back and into the house. Quinn didn't think she was an angel, actually far from it, but at times she really wished she didn't feel like she had to do the right thing. This was definitely one of those times. Shutting the door behind her she looked at Rachel who pretended not to have completely listened to every word of that conversation. The blond quirked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. "Rach I can't just leave her on the streets" she said in a calm and little voice. Rachel planned to hold her front but that long in Quinn's eye just emphasized the good in the girls heart, and Rachel couldn't fight against something she loved in Quinn. She hesitantly nodded in defeat and then with a sigh nodded a few more times more surely, which caused an instead bear hug from Quinn. Placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders she looked at the girl with a slight smile "She'll be out in a week tops, she can chip in for the grocery's by getting them and I'm sure we'll work something out with the other things. We'll see what's going on with her job back home and in the mean time we can look around places here for her to work" Quinn finished her short ramble and then looked down before returning to her favorite brunette eyes "But if you want her out, you just say the word. Okay?"

"Quinn, I'm not going to pretend that Brittany and I have been close, especially recently...but I know that she means a lot to you and she's a good person so I'm sure with my decision"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Oh I know." Rachel said with the smallest shadow of a smirk. Quinn's love was worth it all, but Brittany was a whole other jar of nuts.


	3. In your arms I'd like to stay

"So Brittany I think you can appreciate us all setting some rules up so this whole experience goes well for everyone" Quinn said in her very diplomatic prom queen practiced voice. She glanced over momentuarly to Rachel, who'd taken a side position on the plush nude couch to her left. Brittany had chosen the love seat directly in front of Quinn, who herself decided to stand just because she was a bag of nerves. She could tell that Rachel still had that apprehensive opinion about the matter, it floated in an aura around the tiny brunette and Quinn made sure to justify Rachel's view to herself. Brittany on the other hand was as bright as the sun, and after bringing in her suitcase and giving her new housemates the biggest of hugs she definitely seemed to fit the surroundings of her home. After getting a reassuring nod from Rachel, Quinn continued with a deep breath. "First, like I mentioned - this isn't my home. And legally it's not Rachel's either, so I know we don't have to ask but please respect Mr and Mr Berry's property." she swallowed hard, Brittany wasn't stupid and she hated the fact that she even had to say that line, but she knew in future it would be handy to clear any queries up straight away, Brittany nodded in complete agreement as a response and Quinn plucked up the composure to continue. "Secondly, we both understand that the reason why you're here is because you're short on cash. So we've decided that since you're only staying for a short time we'll cover domestic expenses" again Brittany nodded, but the slight air of curiosity in her gaze made Rachel feel that she needed to list a few examples of that, and she promptly named electricity and water bills as two bystanders in that agreement, this time Brittany looked completely on board, and Quinn simply looked relieved that Rachel was participating. "Same goes for groceries, but if you could help us out by getting them that would be great, we'll write a list and take turns at cooking"

"Oh I'm a great cook" Brittany shared with a straight expression and a proud posture, a nervous smile crept onto Rachel's lips.

"Well then I'd be more than glad to give my turn to you, Britt" Quinn added with a warm smile "And actually I think that's pretty much it. You'll be in the guest bedroom and since you'll be trying to sort out things with your job and apartment we'll give you a spare key" And with a nod the blond sat down next to Rachel, completely emotionally exhausted for some reason. She decided that she'd skip the part where she asked Brittany to respect Rachel's and Quinn's privacy and obviously not to bring anyone over, but the fact that she'd left that bit out did nag at her a little. Quinn suddenly remembered something and jolted her back straight and looked back at the other blond "Sorry I forget to ask, any questions?"

"You sound like Miss Pillsbury, Quinn" Brittany softly chuckled, adding a few shakes of her head afterwards "Nope, no questions. I'll probably just go drop my bags upstairs and get some sleep with Lord Tubbington if that's okay."

"You brought your cat?" Rachel immediately asked, conflicting emotions thickly present in each word. She loved cats, but at the same time that just spelt bad idea to her. She imagined how quickly the carpet would get ruined and the furniture, she tensed as she waited for her reply.

"Of course I did, he goes everywhere with me. Or at least half of him does, he was a big cat if you guys remember" Quinn tried to focus on that time she got interviewed for fondue for two, but that just off the point, clearly confusion was written across both the girls faces since Brittany decided to explain what she meant more literally. Reaching for one of her large bags Brittany unzipped the front and carefully yanked out an urn about the size of a face. Rachel could feel Quinn's frame go rigid and she managed to pull through an awkward smile for the sake of her girlfriend.

"That's really sweet of you, Brittany. And I'm sorry for your loss." she said a little too quickly than naturally "Come on up and I'll show you to your room" the brunette added before standing up and showing her the way, helping with the lighter of the two bags. As Rachel made her way up the staircase she caught Quinn's glance before she turned the corner, the two girls eyes were blurred with worry.

As Rachel and Brittany rummaged upstairs Quinn did her best to get the entrance clear from their luggage, she moved it all to the wall as neatly as she could and even took the time to fluff the pillows that they had sat on in the other room. Locking the door and turning off the downstairs lights, Quinn took both her own and Rachel' s handbags as she made her way up the stairs and took a left to reach Rachel's bedroom. This room like most of the others had a similar soft honeydew color walls and the same off white furniture to match. Of course, the room had accents of a dusty rose color and there were obvious aspects of it that screamed Rachel. Amongst the two paintings on the wall (one looked like to be a scene from a ballet class and the other depicted a skyline from New York), as well as a mirror, Quinn could see at least three broadway posters. A deeper pink cork board hung above one of the bedside tables, and Quinn could depict a range of photos from days at McKinley to some of her first performances and some of her new college friends. There were baby photos too and the two bigger photos were of her and her dads in New York when she was about eleven, and the other was herself, Rachel, Santana and Kurt on one of their meet ups after high school had ended. There was a vanity table too which Quinn recognized to be from Rachel's old room, and there were a couple of photo frames prompt up there as well. In the middle was her and Shelby and on either side were both photos of herself and Rachel. She remembered the one on the left just like it had happened this morning. It was a saturday and Quinn had told Rachel that she couldn't come down to the city that weekend, but instead she'd surprised her with a bouquet of balloons and broadway tickets for the evening. The day had spent doing all the touristy things Rache loved to do in New York but simply didn't have the time for. The moment of the photo was when they were in central park together on the grass and they were letting go of the balloons. Quinn could feel a warm smile tingle onto her lips. The other photo was of Rachel in costume after a show holding a bouquet of red roses and hugging Quinn, that was another moment Quinn coudln't forget. When Rachel sang the last note and the lights dimmed for a moment, and the audience clapped and when they came back on that look in Rachel's eyes was Quinn's favorite look. She had never seen anyone look so alive before. And when she clapped and cheered she selfishly loved the fact that even though everyone in that audience in that very moment loved Rachel, Rachel only loved one of them back. And that was Quinn Lucy Fabray. The only other photo Quinn could see was by Rachel's bedside table, it was four photos from a photobooth they'd been in at a yale fair. as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her Quinn felt as if she was glowing, there's nothing greater than loving someone so much and knowing they love you exactly the same amount.

But there's also something about being in someone elses room alone, it's like getting to wander around in their thoughts without them knowing for a soft moment. You get to see what's important to them, and what things they like or the things that they make them smile. So Quinn couldn't help her wondering eyes as they shone bright with curiosity around the room she'd seen so many times.

Slipping off her outfit she neatly folded it for the wash tomorrow and placed it on the chest of drawers. She fluffed her hair and slipped her bra off, keeping the skimpy vest on as well as her peachy lace knickers. She gave her hair a fluff and made her way lion style over to 'her' side of the bed, crawling under the fresh white linen sheets with delight. They smelt like Rachel, they smelt like home. Propping herself up on her elbows she reached for the drawer and grabbed a make up wipe, giving her face a once over before turning on her side to face the middle of the bed. She nearly fell asleep before she heard the ensuite bathroom door creep open. Rachel made her way across the room in a mint green nylon nighty that skid over her hip bones just enough to be called a dress, if memory served well it was definitely one of Quinn's favorite outfits. Rachel placed the hairbrush she'd been guiding through her chocolate locks on her bed side table and joined her girlfriend under the covers letting go a deep breath. She usually felt like she'd been holding her breath all day, just waiting for the moment when she could crawl under the covers and forget the world, intwine herself with all that was good in it. Goodness in Rachel's life came in a hazelnut tank top and peach knickers, goodness was Quinn Fabray. Tucking her knees into her stomach Rachel moved a little closer to Quinn, almost nose to nose. She watched her favorite eyes slowly close, her favorite nose scrunch once before relaxing, those deep dark lashes shutting for a final time. Watching Quinn Fabray sleep was like watching someone fall in love, it was so beautiful and steady but at the same time instant, and after that one moment you know they're lost forever. She reached over and tucked a loose strand behind the blonds ear, deciding that she'd let her get some rest even though she definitely had other ideas in mind. Quinn murmured something in approval at Rachel's touch and a small smile appeared on her sleep full face.

"We're going to have the best summer Q, I just know it" Rachel whispered, feeling herself grow more and more enchanted with sleep. She pulled herself closer to place a fragile kiss on the girls forehead before nestling her way to be beside Quinn's body. Automatically the blond wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and adjusted herself so they fitted like puzzle pieces. Fingers tangled and hearts close Rachel took one last yawn before letting herself fall into the world Quinn was already in. Since wherever she'd go, Rachel would follow. The best part was that it worked both ways.


End file.
